Chaotic Paradise
by AliCity
Summary: The world is in chaos. Past and present all mixed up. Demons and humans stuck in the same world. Summary sucks. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Nightmare

Kagome froze as she watched everything get devastated. Weird and scary creatures were lurking around. Luscious green fields turned into seas of blood. Explosion and screams of death were echoing everywhere. Even the sky was overcome by the darkness. The world seems to be coming to an end.

She was about to break down when someone grabbed her in the arms. Her grandfather.

"Kagome!"

"Grandpa! What's happening?"

"The seal was broken."

"What seal?"

"The Bone Eater's Well is now open and unprotected. The past is now trying to take over the present. I don't know what happened but one thing's for sure… hell has arise."

Kagome gulped upon hearing her grandfather.

"Wait! Where's mom and Sota?"

"They're in the temple. Come on, they're waiting for us."

She still can't get a hold of whatever is happening. Everything feels like a dream… a nightmare. And she really wants to wake up now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Alone

Kagome and her grandfather hurriedly went to the temple.

"Mom?" the teenager shouted.

"Kagome! Thank heavens you're safe!"

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her as well as Sota while her grandpa began to put seals all over the temple.

"That should keep us safe… for a while."

"Grandpa, is it the end of the world?" Sota asked.

"I don't know, Sota. But this sure is a disaster."

"Whatever happens, we'll stick together!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"Right. Kami will save us. We shouldn't be af-"

Kagome was interrupted by Sota's scream.

"Hey, what wrong?"

She was shocked when her brother faced her. His body is slowly fading… disappearing. She looked at her mother and grandpa and saw the saw thing happening. She thought of looking at herself but decided not to.

"Grandpa…"

"The past and the present are on a battle. And it looks like the past is winning. It's already starting to get rid of what doesn't belong to her."

"It's okay. Wherever she's planning to bring us, we'll still be together" Kagome said with a weak smile.

"But Kagome… You're not fading…" Sota muttered.

The teenager immediately examined her body. Sota is right. She's not fading.

"But… how…" Kagome's eyes suddenly went teary.

Her grandpa just smiled then waked closer to her.

"Here, take this. It'll protect you from harm." the old man said while putting a charm necklace on her granddaughter's neck.

"I don't understand…"

"You're staying for a reason. Find out what it is."

"Mom…"

"I wish I can do something, dear. But it appears to me that you're grandpa is right."

"You can do it, big sister."

"No!" Kagome was already on her knees, crying as her loved ones slowly disappear.

"We'll always be in your heart, sweetie."

Those were the last words she heard. Then, she was alone. In a world she's not familiar with, anymore. And she don't know how she'll survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Darkness**

_"Kagome…"_

_She immediately straightened up when she heard the voice._

_"Wh-Who are you?"_

_"Come…"_

_A hint of light suddenly appeared in front of her._

_"What do you want from me?"_

_She received no answer, but the light slowly became so inviting. She took one step forward. Then another. As she moved closer, the glow became stronger and brighter. One last step…_

She woke up. Kagome smiled upon realizing that she was just dreaming and excitedly got up to look dor her family.

"Mom? Sota? Grandpa?"

But she was alone. It wasn't a dream. Tears started to pour again as the cold wind enveloped her. She was already drowning in sadness when a loud bang hit the door.

"Help! Please help me!"

Kagome immediately opened the door and saw a little girl on the floor, bleeding.

"Please….help…" the little girl cried.

"Hey, hey don't cry. I'm here. I'll help you." Kagome comforted her. She was about to carry the kid when something dragged them outside.

"No!" Kagome screamed.

A big spider-looking creature began to wrap them with her web. Kagome tried to break the threads but it was no use, it only gave her cuts. It was so thin but strong as hell. The little kid cried in pain as the web got tighter. Kagome protected her until everything slowly turn into nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Something**

With one full swing from his sword, Sesshomaru killed the last batch of demons who tried to attack them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is miss-"

A sudden kick stopped Jaken from speaking. He landed a few feet away from his master. The daiyokai began to drift away, following Rin's scent Jaken now on his side.

They were just resting on the field when he felt an incredible amount of power coming from the well. It immediately woke and caught the attention of every power-hungry demon all over the place.

Then a force coming from the well suddenly struck the sky then everything went black. The next thing he knows, they were already in a world he's not familiar with. Rectangle shaped mountains with irritating lights everywhere, hard fields painted with white lines, oversized houses.

The other demon began to destroy everything and everyone who got in their way. Big rooks coming from the ground started to twirl on everything that doesn't look familiar. Soon the whole place turned back to normal.

Unfortunately, they got in trouble with a lot of demons. He defeated them all but he lost Rin. And she's badly hurt. He can smell her blood.

As he went closer to her scent, he sensed a growing power protecting Rin. Not yet strong but blooming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Chosen**

"Kagome…"

It was the voice again; Kagome opened her eyes and saw the light so close to her. It was so bright she went blind for a while. It was only after her eyes adjusted that she noticed that the light was coming from a small jewel. The charm that was given by her grandfather.

"Wh-What are you…"

"I'm the light. Your inner light."

"I don't understand…"

"You are the chosen one. The one who'll bring everything back to what it's supposed to be. The key."

"Evil tried to mess up with time, to be reborn, to conquer, and to rule. It failed a hundred years ago but it's how trying to go back to the surface." The voice added.

"Eliminate your doubts. Believe in yourself. Open your heart and accept me."

"I-I accept you…"

The jewel moved towards her heart. It filled her whole body with warmth. She felt so good being one with the light.

The demon was about to eat the prey she caught when a bright light suddenly burst out of her woven web. The light was so strong it broke her web and hurt her eyes.

"What the-" the demon exclaimed.

Sesshomaru saw the light, felt it. So strong, he thought twice in going. But Rin is there, so he proceeded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 New World**

Kagome still have the little kid in her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Rin is not bleeding anymore. How did you do it?" Kagome held her necklace.

"I don't know. But it's great that you're already fine." She said smiling.

"But you two still can't escape from my hungry stomach. Ha ha ha ha –"

A sword cut the spider into half. Kagome covered the kid's eyes before the demon stumbled and showed its internal features. When the demon's body already collided on the ground, the savior was revealed. A handsome guy with long silver hair dressed in a Kimono and a fur on one of his arms. He has two magenta lines on both side of his cheeks and a crescent moon on the forehead. His face has no reactions.

"Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the girl immediately took Kagome's hands off her eyes.

Rin ran to her master and gave him a hug. Kagome didn't move.

"Rin is fine now. She saved me." She pointed to Kagome.

"Let's go."

Sesshomaru began to walk away. Rin was about to follow but stopped.

"Thank you." The kid said then went after her master.

"You're welcome."

Kagome fell silent when the two left. That was also the time when she realized the change. The whole place turned into a forest. She looked up and saw monsters floating in the air. A new world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Safe**

Sesshomaru noticed Rin's action. She kept on looking back to the girl who saved her.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Uhm. Rin doesn't think her savior is safe there."

The daiyoukai felt the same power from that girl to the incredible power coming from the well. She's powerful but she's not a demon. In the middle of thinking he heard a loud scream…from the girl.

Kagome was about to go back inside the temple when she felt something wrong. She scanned the place and stumbled on the ground when an oversized crow tried to attack her. It went back to the sky and took aim again. She immediately ran and looked for a place to hide. The temple. It was only a few steps away from the temple when she tripped over a root. She stumbled again.

"Shit."

Kagome waited until the huge bird attack her. But suddenly, the crow fell to the ground. Dead. Then a familiar guy landed on top of the bird. The silver-headed guy.

"Rin's savior!" the little girl appeared.

"Uhm, hi" Kagome smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin's savior is hurt."

"Oh no! Im perfectly fine."

Kagome got up and felt extreme pain on her foot. She almost fell back to the ground. Good thing, the silver-headed guy caught her.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the guy carried her.

"Oh. You don't have to do this. I'm fine."

The daiyoukai ignored her. Rin cheered upon realizing that her savior will be coming with them. Kagome felt awkward.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There you are! Rin!" Jaken broke in.

"Master Jaken!" Rin run to him and gave him a hug.

"Wh-Who is she?"

"Uhm, hi…"

"Rin's savior. She's coming with us!"

"B-but… Is she my replacement?"

A kick answered Jaken's question. Then they started to walk. Kagome suddenly felt so tired. She thought twice in sleeping but she just can't help it. She feels safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Power**

The scent of food woke her up. She opened her eyes and found a smiling little girl holding a fish on stick.

"Rin's savior is hungry." The kid giggled.

Kagome moved her eyes and saw Jaken cooking the other fishes.

"Is Rin's savior still hurt?"

"Oh no. I feel so much better now." Kagome said while looking at her foot.

Her foot was covered with leaves. She tried to move it. It doesn't hurt anymore but she can still see that it's swollen.

"Master Jaken told Rin to get those leaves. And it worked."

"Thank you. Your name is Rin, right? My name is Kagome."

"Kagome is a pretty name."

"Enough of that. Rin give her the food and get yours." Jaken interrupted.

"Yes, Master Jaken. Here's your food."

Kagome took the fish. She looked around for the guy.

"Uhm, where's your master?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is none of your concern. Finish your food and heal fast so you can leave as soon as possible." Jaken answered.

"Sorry…"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru arrived.

"Jaken…"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The daiyoukai kicked the frog again.

"Rin, follow and get Jaken.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

The kid hurriedly ran to the direction where Jaken landed. Sesshomaru waited until RIn was out of the scene then he looked at Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru wants to you to tell everything you know."

"I-I don't know anything. I'm puzzled as you are."

"Hn. Heal yourself fast. Your power is attracting too much demons. And this Sesshomaru doesn't like too much company." Kagome fell silent as Sesshomaru walked away. Not because she was being driven away but because she couldn't understand what he's talking about. What power?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Warmth**

Days passed and the swell in her foot slowly healed. It feels good and bad at the same time.

"Please stop healing…Rin will take care of Kagome." Rin pleaded. Kagome laughed.

"You don't want me to leave?"

"Rin likes Kagome very much…"

A short of sadness stuck her heart. She doesn't wanna leave either.

"Don't worry. We'll still see each other."

Rin moved closer and hugged her tight. Tears fell down from the kid's little eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. Come on let's go play and make this day memorable. What do you think?"

Rin smiled and wiped her tears. They started to walk hand in hand. The little girl looked up at Kagome not only as her savior but also as sister. Kagome feels like the same way.

They played all day and made each other happy. Just before they went back to the place where they camped, Rin saw a beautiful flower beside a river. The kid immediately ran towards the flower and picked it up.

Rin stopped when she heard something from her back. Kagome was also alarmed. She hurriedly went towards Rin and hugged her.

"Wh-Who's there?"

A very fat toad revealed itself.

"Give me your power."

The monster showed its long tongue and wrapped it on Kagome's healing foot. She fell on the ground.

"Kagome!" Rin screamed.

"Run! Now!"

The toad dragged Kagome to him. Luckily, Kagome got a piece of twig and hit the tongue. She was released. Pain from her healing foot stopped her from running. She grabbed some soil and threw it into the monster's eyes when it went close to her. It lost its balance and fell to the river.

"That was close." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted again.

Suddenly a long tongue twirled on Kagome's legs. Soon, she was already in the river. She was able to get a piece of stone and hit the monster's tongue. She was set loose again but the water was so rough, being free doesn't help anymore.

The water is so dark; she can't even see the monster that dragged her. She's losing oxygen. She decided to close her eyes and wait for her death.

The water so cold but sudden warmth started to envelope her whole body. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of eyes looking at her. Then she felt air from her mouth. It felt so good.


End file.
